A qui la faute?
by BigBoss87
Summary: A qui la faute? C'est la question que Lilly n'arrête pas de se poser depuis 1 an!


Bonsoir

Alors voila, y'a quelque jours, j'ai été inspiré et cette mini fic est arrivée comme ça.C'est un style assez nouveau donc... à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez!

**Intrigue**: fic à la première personne, du point de vue de Lilly. Et cette question qui revient sans cesse: A qui la faute??

**Disclamer: rien n'est à moi si ce n'est mon imagination ainsi que Tim Jefferson et Collins.  
**

BigBoss87

* * *

**A qui la faute?**

A qui la faute? Cette question me trotte dans la tête depuis près de 1 an maintenant. Bon, j'avoue que depuis quelque temps, je l'avais oublié mais aujourd'hui, je suis obligée d'y repenser. Après tout, il y a un an tout juste, si on était arrivé à la Crime en me disant: « Lilly, dans 1 an, tu en seras là... » J'hésite: soit j'aurais ri, soit j'aurais sauté par la fenêtre.

A qui la faute? Longtemps, je lui ai dit que c'était la sienne. Après tout, c'est lui l'homme. C'est à lui de prendre ses responsabilités. Certes, il l'a fait et le fait toujours et pour ça, je lui en suis reconnaissante. Mais je lui en ai voulut quelque temps avant de me rendre compte que dans l'histoire, on était deux et que j'avais ma part de responsabilités aussi. Il m'avait demandé si c'était bon de mon coté et je lui avais assuré que oui. Erreur: mon ordonnance n'avait pas été renouvelé!

A qui la faute? Je pense que c'est la notre, à tous les deux. Après tout, on était deux et on était nous même. Pas d'alcool, pas de paris stupide ou autre. Juste deux amis qui ont eu la même envie au même moment et qui ont exprimé leur désir en une nuit de pur plaisir. Vous savez ce qu'on dit: une nuit de plaisir, une vie à en assumer les conséquences…

Cette fameuse faute, on l'assume pas trop mal pour le moment. Certes, ça a été dure à l'annonce de ma grossesse. Pas tant pour lui. Il rêvait d'être papa alors forcément. Mais pour les autres… Personne ne pensait que moi, Inspecteur Lilly Rush, je puisse tomber enceinte. Au vue de mon passé et de mes relations avec les hommes… je leur en veux pas trop!

A qui la faute? Ils me l'ont demandé aussi. On avait décidé de ne rien dire, enfin sur sa paternité, à cause du boulot donc…ça devait passer pour « l'erreur d'une nuit » dont j'assumerais les conséquences avec l'aide de ma famille et de mes amis. Mais à sa naissance, ils ont tout de suite compris que c'était lui le père de ma petite puce.

A qui la faute? Je sais au moins que à cause d'un certain Tim Jefferson, ma fille a failli ne jamais connaître son père et ça, je l'ai très mal vécu. C'était une affaire des plus banales. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Jeffries m'appelle pour me dire qu'ils s'étaient faits tirer dessus et qu'il était au bloc. J'étais enceinte de 6 mois ½ et je venais d'entrer dans mon congé maternité. J'ai passé le reste de ma grossesse à son chevet, à attendre son rétablissement pour la naissance de la puce.

Ce fameux jour, il y a trois mois de cela, il était toujours à l'hôpital mais il a joué son rôle à la perfection. Pas de confusion à avoir: si il n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais jamais réussi à être aussi « décontractée » ou autre. Malgré ses blessures, il m'a tenu la main, m'a essuyé le front, m'a réconforté et enfin a coupé le cordon une fois la petite sortie. A la seconde où elle nous a regardé, j'ai su.

A qui la faute? C'est Will qui l'a compris en premier. Il était venu avec Kat, qui s'était arrêtée à la boutique cadeau pour acheter un petit quelque chose à notre miss. Will est arrivé dans la chambre et quand il l'a pris dans ses bras, il a compris. Ma copie conforme: cheveux blond, yeux d'un bleu très clair et profond avec… le sourire et le teint mate de son père. En parlant de loup, il est arrivé en même temps que Kat dans la chambre. Et quand Will l'a félicité, elle n'a pas comprit. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire c'est que c'était de sa faute.

A qui la faute? À cette foutu grippe et aux grands chefs de la Police. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec nous mais…enfin un peu. Aujourd'hui, je suis censée passer une vraie soirée en famille mais…ça va être dur. Depuis une semaine, Will est cloué au lit avec la grippe et Stillman doit référer de plusieurs affaires avec les grands pontes de la police. Résultat: j'ai été nommé « Chef à temps partiel ». On frappe à la porte de « mon bureau ». Je soupire et ferme les yeux.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**L **- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvre et une personne se racle la gorge.

**L **- Pitié Collins, dis moi qu'on a quelque chose de sérieux parce que je vais finir par péter un plomb.

Mais toujours rien. Je commence à sentir la colère monté.

**L** - Tu es sourd? Je t'ai demandé…

Et là, le plus merveilleux son du monde. Ce petit son, son petit rire, que je pourrais reconnaître parmi tant d'autre. Je me stoppe et me retourne. Pour sur, c'est de sa faute.

**?** - Salut maman!

Devant moi, au niveau de l'embrasure de la porte, ma famille: Valens père et fille.

**L** - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

**Sc** - Ben… on s'ennuyait un peu à la maison alors, on voulait savoir si t'avais un peu de temps pour venir déjeuner avec nous?

Je prends la petite dans mes bras et dépose rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres de Scotty.

**L** - Salut ma princesse.

Elle me renvoie un sourire qui me fait fondre.

**L** - Elle a de plus en plus ton sourire.

**Sc** - Et elle a ton caractère.

**L** - Sympa.

**Sc **- Mais tellement vrai.

**L **- Mouais.

**Sc** - Alors, ça te dit?

**L** - Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Sara? On va déjeuner tous les trois?

Elle continue de sourire.

**L** - J'ai pas trop le choix je pense.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A qui la faute? A cette enquête. À cause d'elle, je suis contrainte de ne pas quitter le bureau. Du coup, on va devoir déjeuner dans les bureaux de la Crime. Pas l'endroit rêver pur avoir un peu d'intimité en famille mais bon…

Pendant que je nourris Sara, Scotty se repose un peu sur le divan tout en nous regardant Je n'y aurais jamais pensé avant mais j'adore m'occuper d'elle et tout. C'est vrai, c'est mon enfant mais moi et les enfants, je croyais pas que ça serait compatible.

A qui la faute? Cet accident et son rôle de père. Il a encore quelque marques mais ça le rend encore plus sexy, je vais pas vous mentir. Vu qu'il est encore en phase de rétablissement, il se repose. Enfin, s'occuper d'une petite de trois mois qui est un mélange de lui et moi, c'est pas de tout repos, vous faites pas d'idées. Pendant qu'il se repose, je pars arpenter les couloirs du bureau avec Sara pour voir où en sont les autres et afin que Kat puisse en profiter un peu. En temps que marraine, j'ai beau être la chef et on a beau être au boulot, elle a le droit à ce privilège.

A qui la faute? Mon boulot. Je suis obligée de me rendre à l'évidence: c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va pouvoir passer une vraie soirée en famille. On le fait souvent mais ce soir, c'est spéciale pour notre famille. Ça me contrarie. Même si Scotty me dit que ce n'est pas grave et qu'il connaît le métier, je sais qu'il est déçu et qu'il aurait autant voulu passer cette soirée avec moi et Sara à la maison, devant la cheminée, que tout seul avec elle devant les dessins animés. Mais on doit s'y résoudre. Après un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on se sépare. Je les embrasse avant de retourner à mon dossier en cour.

A qui la faute? Cet abruti de mari des années 80 qui a laissé partir sa femme avant de la forcer à revenir pour mieux la tuer quand il l'a trompé et qu'elle l'a découvert. A cause de cet abruti et son sourire arrogant quant à son acte, j'ai manqué une soirée avec mon homme et ma fille en ce jour spécial. Pas de doute la vie est injuste. J'ai besoin d'une seule chose maintenant: rentrer chez moi.

Une fois à la maison, plus de faute de personne, plus rien ni personne si ce n'est Scotty, Sara et moi. Bon là, il est tard mais… en règle générale, c'est ça. Sur la table de l'entrée trône un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges. Je les respire avant de prendre la petite carte.

« _Déjà un an. Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau. Je t'aime _»

Il est tellement adorable. Mais ce qui est encore plus adorable, c'est le tableau qui s'offre à moi. Sara est endormie sur le torse de Scotty, qui lui-même est endormi sur le canapé.

A qui la faute? La mienne. Mais je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je le réveille le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas qu'il réveille la puce en faisant un mouvement brusque. Il ouvre les yeux et je craque. Comme à chaque fois. Comment fait il pour être aussi sexy à n'importe quel moment de la journée et dans n'importe quelle situation? Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser et de murmurer un « joyeux anniversaire » entre nos lèvres. Cela me fait sourire et je fais la même chose que lui.

A qui la faute? ... ... ... Une fois ce petit moment passé, je prends la puce et nous montons la coucher dans son berceau. On reste à la regarder un long moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à imaginer ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête et ce à quoi elle rêve. Une fois ce moment passé, on se rend dans notre chambre. Fatiguée, je m'écroule sur le lit avant de me perdre de bien être dans ses bras.

A qui la faute? À bien y réfléchir, on pourra dire ce que l'on voudra: la sienne, la mienne, la notre… peu importe. Il y a un an jour pour jour, nous nous sommes fait le plus beau cadeau que nous puissions rêver d'avoir: un enfant.


End file.
